callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rushmore
Rushmore is the name of an artificial intelligence created by Broken Arrow. He was created to oversee all activities ongoing at Camp Edward. History Rushmore was created on July 11th, 1965 by Broken Arrow in order to oversee the organization's activities at Camp Edward. In the months following his creation, he was programmed by Officer Weiss to feature an information directory, allowing Rushmore to provide information on desired Broken Arrow topics depending on the code inputted into him. On March 15th, 1968, Camp Edward was visited by George Sawyer and his men, who sought to arrest Pernell for his betrayal to the United States after being tipped off by Peter McCain. However, while Pernell was undergoing an experiment inside the American Pyramid Device at the time, one of Sawyer's men abruptly shuts down the experiment, resulting in a power outage. This causes Pernell to transform into an entity he calls Avogadro, and for a Nova 6 gas leak to occur throughout the facility. After Avogadro was contained inside the American Pyramid Device, Camp Edward was shuttered and abandoned, resulting in the shutdown of Rushmore, who remained dormant for over fifty years while the facility was left in the care of the A.D.A.M units. On October 13th, 2025, Rushmore was reactivated by Primis and Ultimis, who sought to locate and secure the Elemental Shard from the facility. Rushmore tells the group that they lack credentials to access the American Pyramid Device, which housed the shard, telling the group to first find the access codes for the Emergency Broadcast System. After doing so, Rushmore still refused to give them access due to still not trusting them. In order to prove themselves, Rushmore tasks the group with fulfilling Broken Arrow's core values by performing various tasks and experiments around Camp Edward. During the final test, the group is able to bring back Peter McCain, whose soul was trapped in an A.D.A.M. unit. Rushmore explains to the deputy director that he was unable to find out Pernell's whereabouts and uncover what happened shortly before his deactivation, suggesting that it was due to a recording error. When McCain recognizes the group, Rushmore explains that he was testing the group to see if they could be trusted and recover the Elemental Shard. Vouching for them, McCain allows Rushmore to give them access to the APD. Before doing this, Rushmore tasks the group to secure the Elemental Orb, an experimental device that would act as a container for souls. After delivering it to McCain, Rushmore gives the group access to the APD, telling them that if they wanted to open it, they would have to sacrifice A.D.A.Ms near the device. Upon doing so, they unknowingly release the imprisoned Avogadro, who Rushmore identifies as Pernell. With the Avogadro's release, the nuclear bomb that acted as a failsafe should the Avogadro be freed was dropped, but it had no effect. With Rushmore's assistance, the group is able to force the Avogadro back into the APD after a battle throughout the bunker and transports him to a Broken Arrow facility in Hanford, Washington for proper imprisonment. With the Avogadro defeated, Rushmore celebrates and congratulates the group for their efforts before rewarding the group with the Elemental Shard on behalf of Broken Arrow and the United States of America. After Camp Edward is destroyed by Samantha's power upon being teleported to the facility after witnessing her father's death, it is unknown what became of Rushmore. Codes In addition to inputting codes for the easter egg, the player can input numerous "cheat codes" into Rushmore's information directory, each granting different effects. Apart from easter egg codes, a cheat code can only be inserted once a round, and the same code cannot be used multiple times. Currently, there are 40 known cheat codes that are accepted by Rushmore. Gallery BrokenArrow 1965Document Classified Zombies BO4.png|A document found on Classified regarding Rushmore. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Zombies Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Zombies Characters